better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of the Rainbow (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Cole: The End of the Rainbow The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike riding on the hot air balloon/The Rainbow Billboard (Up in the sky, the Ninja and the Mane Six were flying on the new Twinkling Balloon that Starlight Glimmer build) Rarity: Did somepony mention something about a spa in... where is it we're going again? Rainbow Dash: Hope Hollow. Or, as I like to call it... (She flies out to prove her fan club.) "Rainbow Dash Fan Central"! Applejack: Ugh. You're gonna be like this the whole trip, ain't ya? Rainbow Dash: You know it! I mean, look at this letter! They love me there! Lloyd: Rainbow Dash, Mayor Mare advice you as the messenger for Mayor Sunny Skies at Hope Hollow, to celebrate the Rainbow Festival that Ninjago City and Equestria might ever been! Zane: You’re right, but we have a chance to miss the opportunity to get to Hope Hollow, only to find to the Desert of Doom instead. (Rainbow Dash starts to clear her throat.) Applejack: (Sighs.) Jay: As we know, we are checking in at Rainbow Resorts and Spa, to have many discount offers. There is so many sightseeing in Hope Hollow. Kai: And try delicious local food, like Rainbow Cauliflower Wings with Teriyaki sauce, Apricot Pie, Mango Peach Muffins, and your favourite... Kai and Zane: Dorayaki with Azuki Bean paste! Cole: Or maybe, they also have karaoke too! Man, I badly sing Glow-Worm because they jeered at me, why! Rarity: Oh, I accept that challenge. I have so many whims. Fluttershy: Oh, look. There's a famous butterfly garden, too. Nya: That’s what I am going to explore, my favourite Azalea flowers are in there! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Y'know, it's strange that we never heard of this festival before, especially since everything in the town is so well-known. Rainbow Dash: (Reading.) "At this year's festival, you can eat treats at the traditional Rainbow Bakery Booth, sing your favorite rainbow-themed songs at the karaoke competition..." Pinkie Pie: Bakery and karaoke?! It's like they see into my soul! Jay: How about we can sing The Weekend Whip at the karaoke competition. Kai: You mean like this? :Kai ::Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin... Lloyd: Um, Kai. You might going to embarrass anyone else. Kai: Sorry, Lloyd. Applejack: (Reading.) "...and try our famous rainbow trout catch-and-release activity." Huh. Now that sounds right up my river. Pinkie Pie: Plus, we get to watch the mayor give Rainbow Dash an award! I call dibs on the cheering section! (Pinkie squeals and pulls out a party cannon and launched up in the sky.) Jay: And also, the Mayor come to Ninjago for the Rainbow Festival! Nya: Jay, which Mayor? Lloyd: He is referring to Mayor Sunny Skies from Hope Hollow. Nya: Oh, I see. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we're so glad you invited us along. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It's gonna be one long party, which starts... now! ::A hundred bottles of pop on the wall ::A hundred bottles of pop :and Mane Six ::Take one down, pass it around ::Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall ::Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall ::Ninety-nine bottles of pop... (The scene shifts at the night sky, and the Ninja and the Mane Six are lost. Rarity is wearing her red sleeping mask.) :Pie ::Two bottles of pop on the wall ::Two bottles of pop ::Take it down, pass it around ::One bottle of pop on the wall ::And a-one more time! ::A hundred bottles of pop on the wall ::speaking Six times too many? Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Shouldn't we be there by now? Applejack: Huh. I thought so, too. Maybe we should've turned left at that last cloud instead o' right. Fluttershy: Ooh, it's getting darker by the minute. Rarity: I can't see anything! Oh. Nya: Maybe, I may fall asleep because of the night setting. Cole: (Scared.) I’m scared because of the darkness upon me. Lloyd: Don’t worry, the stars will give light to us. You don’t have to worry. Jay: You’re right, the Green Ninja. (Gasps.) Why don’t we play the little game, when we reach our destination? Pinkie Pie: I spy with my little eye... a rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Great. We're playing that game now? Pinkie Pie: No, I really do spy a rainbow (The Ninja and the Mane Six made awe reactions when they saw a large rainbow in a sky.) Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen. Kai: I never ever seen a rainbow before. Nya: It’s beautiful! Zane: We never saw the rainbow back in Ninjago City. Cole: And why the rainbow appears to be in the middle of the night? Lloyd: You’re right, Cole. Rainbows can actually appear in the daytime, after the heavy rain. Rarity: (Panics.) And we're headed right for it! Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. We'll pass right through it. Rainbows aren't solid. thud Ninja and Mane Six: (Gasp.) Jay: Except, that one! Applejack: Tell that to the rainbow. Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's a rainbow. It's a rainbow billboard! (The rainbow billboards toppled and falls towards the balloon.) Fluttershy: Oh, no! Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, everypony! Lloyd: Brace for impact, guys! (The rainbow billboard hits the balloon and the air starts to escape, causing the deflated balloon to fall.) Ninja and Mane Six: (Screams.) Ahhh!! Pinkie Pie: (Blows the flames to keep the balloon from falling, but fails.) Rarity: I don't think that working! Applejack: We're gonna craaaaash! Jay: We're falling! Cole: This is even worse that the eruption of the Ancient Pyramid! Ninja and Mane Six: (Screams.) Ahhhhhh!! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, let's get everypony out! Ninja: (Screams.) Ahhh!! Kai: We can’t fly! Zane: The dragons from the First Realm didn’t respond to us! Even for Firstbourne! Nya: I hate to admit it, but we’re doom! Lloyd: Stop! Stay calm, guys. There is one way to get out of the balloon. Cole: But how? Lloyd: By Airjitzu! Ninja: Huh? Zane: But Lloyd, it has been the long time we never did Airjitzu during the Sons of the Overlord’s rule. Nya: But, it will crash! We need to hurry guys! Kai: Don't worry. We'll catch you. Just trust us. (He successfully does Airjitzu.) I did it! I did Airjitzu! Now you try! (Jay and Zane uses Airjitzu.) Jay: Now it's your turn! I made it! I Cyclondoed! Zane: Yar! What about Cole? Cole: I'll do it. (He grunts) Zane: Nya, Lloyd. Your turn! (Lloyd and Nya saw the ground) Nya: We are not going to make it! Lloyd: I know you are the fast learner, and the Water Ninja, you can do it. Nya: I can! Lloyd: As iron sharpens iron... Nya: Sister sharpens brother! Lloyd and Nya: Ninja, go! (They use Airjitzu) Jay: Now that’s what I called Cylondo! Lloyd: Princess Twilight, hurry! (Twilight starts to teleport the Ninja and the Mane Six to a solid ground. They sighed but they saw a balloon as it crash lands to the ground.) Ninja and Mane Six: (Screams.) Ahhh!! Pinkie Pie: (Coughs.) Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie: (Gasp.) Applejack: Phew! Thanks, y'all. That basket could've been us. Jay: We’re alive! We’re alive! Fluttershy: Where... are we? Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh! (She reads the sign.) "Welcome to Hope Hollow: Home of the Famous..." (The sign suddenly broke.) Pinkie Pie: (Continues reading.) "...Rainbow Festival"! Heading to Hotel Hope/Meeting Petunia Petals Rarity: We've arrived, and there's nopony here to greet us? Nya: Not even some people have showed up, too. Twilight Sparkle: Good thing. The guest of honor and her friends just destroyed the town sign. Lloyd: (Facepalms.) Princess Twilight, now we are here and we still need a accommodation to stay! Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, did your letter say where our hotel is? Rainbow Dash: Uh... (Reading) "The middle of town". Bragi Schut: Did someone said, "The middle of town"? Ninja: Huh? Kai: Uh, who are you? Bragi Schut: Call me, Bragi. I will show you where the hotel is. But the thing is which direction is Hope Hollow. I am lost! Cole: No fears, Bragi. My name is Cole, and we will guide you. Bragi Schut: Same here! Can you take us to the hotel? Here's a compass, which shows an exact location. (He gives Cole an indigo compass.) Cole: Wow! I can't believe the color is indigo. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Doesn't really help much when you don't know where the middle is. Lloyd: Let's start looking. (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Bragi made their way to the hotel. The sign creaks.) Applejack: Huh. Funny. You'd think a big luxury resort would be sorta, well... easier to spot. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It seems like the whole town's shut down. Jay: Maybe just like there's a blackout! Fluttershy: Oh, look. There's somepony. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Hello! Lloyd: Hi. Petunia Petals: (Gasps.) Oh. Lloyd: Maybe you can help us. We're here for the Rainbow Festival. Petunia Petals: (Speaks in Minnesotan accent.) Oh, uh, "Rainbow Festival"? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you know, the one where I'm the guest of honor? (Laughs.) Yeah! Petunia Petals: Oh, for cryin' in the mud, what's Sunny done now? Applejack: Excuse me? Petunia Petals: I mean, um, you'd best talk to Mayor Skies about that. Twilight Sparkle: Great! And where would we find him? Petunia Petals: City hall. Uh, but it's closed 'til tomorrow, don'tcha know? Is there somethin' I can help ya with? Rarity: Uh, yes, please. Could you direct us to the Hope Hollow Luxury Resort? Petunia Petals: (Giggles.) Oh! Oh, you mean the hotel? Mane Six and Ninja: Mm-hmm. Petunia Petals: That's easy. There's only one in town. Cole: Could you, uh, give us directions? Petunia Petals: No need. You're there. (She opens the door.) I mean here! (She turns on the lights at the reception area.) Hotel Hope, also known as the Town Information Center and Library! My name's Petunia Petals by the way. Helloooo! (She rushed as she changes occupations.) I'm the librarian here and the information guide...(She rings the bell.) ...and the hotel manager, historian, chef, portrait painter— Rainbow Dash: Um, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is everypony. Rarity and Pinkie Pie: Hello. Applejack: Howdy. Lloyd: Hi, Petunia Petals. I'm Lloyd, and these are the Ninja. Petunia Petals: Well, hello everyone and, everypony! You just wait one hoofshake and the other handshake. Then, I'll take ya to the room. Nya: The room? Petunia Petals: There's only one. Makes it easier to find! (She chuckles.) (Petunia brings the Ninja and the Mane Six to the Royal Suite.) Petunia Petals: Here it is! The Royal Suite! (She opens the door and turns on the lights.) Ninja and Mane Six: Whoa! Rarity: (She gasps dramatically.) How rustic and charming. Petunia Petals: Isn't it just? Rainbow Dash: I couldn't help noticing there are only three beds. (She thuds the bed, as one more bed is seen. Okay, four. Petunia Petals: Oh, there's a pop-out, too! (She grunts.) It can be a little tricky. There she is. Sleeps two. You'll be all fresh and ready to see the mayor in the mornin'. (She opens the door as she headed to the reception area.) Sleep tight. (She closes the door.) Twilight Sparkle: Did anypony notice anything strange about Petunia? Nya: Other than that she just called this place "the Royal Suite"? Applejack: Hard to tell in this light, but she looked a little gray, didn't she? Rarity: Probably from all the dust up here. (She blows the dust away, but she coughs.) Pinkie Pie: Aw, this room's not so bad. All it needs is some balloons, streamers... (Humming.) And... a piñata! Good thing I brought some! Fluttershy: Huh? And look. It comes with a cute little spider. Hello, spider. (The spider squeaks.) Awww. Rainbow Dash: (Groans.) Sorry, everypony. I didn't know what I was getting you into. Lloyd: Aw. The most important thing is we're all together. Cole: Yeah. As long as we have beds to sleep in, we're set. (The bed flips Cole.) Whoa! Ugh. Exploring the City of Gray/At the end of the Rainbow (The next morning, the Ninja and the Mane Six woke up and starts to explore around town, except they are tired due to poor night sleep.) Lloyd: Well... (Yawns.) ...it wasn't the worst night of sleep ever. Rarity: But definitely in the top three... or would that be the bottom three? (Some ponies and people are murmuring.) Fluttershy: Why is everypony looking at us? Applejack: Maybe they recognize Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Or Princess Twilight. But probably me. Nya: No. I think they're staring because we're the only part of this town that isn't... gray. Pinkie Pie: Whadaya mean? Rarity: Look around. All the colors here are gone! Lloyd: That's so strange. It's just like I noticed about Petunia last night. Everything's mostly gray. Petunia Petals: Oh! Hellooo! Cole: Except the stuff that's grayer. Zane: Oh, my. I knew something was different, but— Kai: This is so weird! Man Pony: Huh? Rarity: And the way they're gawking at us, it appears they think we're the odd ones. Fluttershy: Maybe they don't even notice. It might be rude to mention it. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what caused this. Applejack: We can ask the mayor. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, if we ever find him. (Just then, two young goals flying above the sky.) Barley Barrel and Pickle Barrel: (Grunt.) Barley Barrel: Quit shoving! Pickle Barrel: Shoving? These are pro-level moves I'm doing, sis. Yeah— Ohhh! Barley Barrel: C'mon! Let go! (The twins gasp, as they land while grunting. After an elaborate landing, the two saw Rainbow Dash, and it slowly crawling backwards to the building. The two whisper about something strange about the ponies. A girl came here and saw the Ninja and the Mane Six. She facepalms and answers them to one of the Ninja.) Subaru: Oh, for crying out loud! Is that you? Why am I colorless? How did you came here with color? Jay: Um, we don't know. Subaru: (Sigh.) I believe we had no choice but, I have to scramble! (She runs away to the other side.) Jay: Well, that's odd. Applejack: Well, look at that. Somepony's fixin' up our balloon. Mayor Sunny Skies: (Speaks in Minnesotan accent.) Oh, goodness. This is unfortunate. Bad with a side of terribly awful. (He saw the Ninja and the Mane Six.) Excuse me. Sorry. (The Ninja and the Mane Six made angry reactions.) Mayor Sunny Skies: (Sighs.) Eh? Ohhh! (Giggles.) Well, stuff me in an olive and call me a pimento! It's the Rainbow Dash! Ya made it! Uh, it is.. you, isn't it? Rainbow Dash: Pretty sure, yeah. Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, thank Celestia! I saw the balloon, thought the worst, and... Well, you're here, all o' ya! Welcome to the Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival! Lloyd: Mayor, I'm Lloyd. Twilight Sparkle: And I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you must be... Mayor Sunny Skies: Sunny Skies, the mayor o' this lovely town, and pleased as a poplar tree to meetcha! Zane: We're very sorry about your rainbow billboard, Mr. Mayor. It was dark and— Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, don't give it a second thought. That old thing needed repair anyway. I haven't used it since... uh... well, never mind. Uh, a-a-anyway, once your balloon's fixed up, Torque can take care of the billboard. Everypony, meet Torque Wrench, our town handypony. She offered to repair your balloon for ya. Torque Wrench: He volunteered me. Mayor Sunny Skies: She'll have it fixed in a jiffy. Torque Wrench: If, by "jiffy", ya mean "this will take all day". (She uses the torch flame to fix something.) Mayor Sunny Skies: Sooo ya got in last night. I wish I'd known. I would've been here to greetcha. Uh, where'd y'all stay? Nya: At the "Luxury Hotel". Cole: Petunia Petals let us in. Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, well, of course she did. She's somethin', I'll tell you what. I'd be lost without her. I mean, uh, th-the town would be. (Facepalms.) Twilight Sparkle: Mayor, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there a reason your town is... faded? Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh! Heh. Ya spotted that, did ya? Well, it's a... long story. Uh, why don't I show you the town highlights first? (The Ninja and the Mane Six were confused about the attractions, as they went to the mud bath, suggested by one of the town's highlights.) Mayor Sunny Skies: Here's our famous outdoor spa with the all-natural mud bath. Pretty, huh? Rarity: Ah! Ugh. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we could see some of the Rainbow Festival activities from the brochure. Mayor Sunny Skies: O' course! The bakery booth is there... Zane: Huh? Lloyd: Hmm? Mayor Sunny Skies: Or... will be. We're... still settin' up, but we gotta lotta great things planned. Applejack: I'm almost afraid to ask, but the brochure mentioned fishin'? Mayor Sunny Skies: Fishin'? Oh, I'm not sure whatcha mean. Twilight Sparkle: "Our famous rainbow trout"? Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, yah, sure! Uh, well, uh, you don't fish for him exactly. You just kinda, uh, talk to him. Uh, he's right over, uh... (Sighs.) That's funny. Where'd our trout go? Trout Pony: Oh, Mr. Mayor! Uh, just, uh, taking my lunch now, okay? (He slurps a drink as Sunny nervously chuckles.) Pinkie Pie: Um, so no big deal – well, actually, okay, yes, kind of a big deal – but the brochure also mentioned a karaoke contest? (She blinks twice.) Mayor Sunny Skies: Right here! (He saw the stage area was colorless, with a sign torn off. There is also a problem with the microphone.) The trout doubles on harmonica. (Trout Pony starts playing a short tune using the harmonica.) Fluttershy: How... multitalented of him. (Sunny brings the Ninja and the Mane Six out for a while, but Lloyd suddenly stops.) Lloyd: Mayor Skies. Mayor Sunny Skies: Eh? Lloyd: I don't understand. Your Rainbow Festival isn't quite as you described. Kai: And the resort hotel wasn't what it was cracked up to be either. Cole: 'Cept for all the cracks. Nya: None of these things are as pictured in your brochure. Mayor Sunny Skies: Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I-I'd intended on havin' everythin' ready. It's just kinda hard gettin' anypony excited about anythin' in this town anymore! Ugh. I didn't think ya'd come if ya knew the truth. Twilight Sparkle: The truth? Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh... There is no Rainbow Festival! Ninja and Mane Six: (Gasp.) Applejack: No Rainbow Festival?! Rainbow Dash: No fan club?! Mayor Sunny Skies: Believe me, I didn't mean to— Rainbow Dash: Bring us here for nothing?! Twilight Sparkle: Think of all the papers I could be grading! Mayor Sunny Skies: If ya just let me— Rarity: We should just leave this very moment! Applejack: Balloon's not fixed yet. Zane: Maybe we should let the mayor explain. Mayor Sunny Skies: (Clears throat.) Uh, guess I should start at the beginnin'. A long time ago, when my Grandpa Skies was mayor, Hope Hollow was different. They used to call this town "The End of the Rainbow", 'cause everything you'd ever want, you could find right here. (Mayor Sunny Skies starts singing as the flashback starts.) :Sunny Skies ::Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences ::Stoppin' on the street to say hello ::When friends did well, we sang their praises ::Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low ::That was our town at the end of the rainbow ::No pots of gold or buried treasure ::Just everypony looking after each other ::The truest riches cannot be measured ::It was a lesson that had kept us together ::In our town at the end of the rainbow ::To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided ::To throw a party each and every year ::They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways ::So everypony would gather here ::In our town at the end of the rainbow ::Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator ::To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright ::To remind us all together we are greater ::And darkness never wins against the coming of the light ::Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn ::To make the pretty rainbows in the sky ::It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully ::Where we were sure there would never be ::An end to the rainbow ::Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors ::Each year passing, dimming spirits all around ::The happy days came to an end ::Nopony had time to spend together in the town ::I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed ::A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it ::But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator ::And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end ::That's how our town, our little pony town ::That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow (Flashback ends.) Pinkie Pie: (Starts bawling.) That is the saddest story-song I've ever heard! Mayor Sunny Skies: I tried for a long time to get everyone and everypony interested in the Festival again. To remember what it's like to come together as a community and share the fun. But nopony even bothered listenin'. That's why I wrote to you, Rainbow Dash. You were my last hope. I figured if a pony of your stature came to town, it would get everypony excited about puttin' on the Festival again. I mean, "Rainbow"'s even part o' your name! Rainbow Dash: Mmm, yeah, I can see that. Lloyd: Mr. Mayor, what kind of magic did you use on the Rainbow Generator? Mayor Sunny Skies: Oh, I'm not sure. I didn't know what I was dealin' with. I only wanted to help. But instead, I sucked all the color outta the town. That billboard's one o' the only things that didn't change. To me, it's a reminder of what we can be. Keeps the "Hope" in "Hope Hollow". Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. If I could find out the type of magic you used, I might be able to reverse the spell. Mayor Sunny Skies: Ya mean, you're gonna stay? (The Ninja and the Mane Six agreed Sunny's words.) Applejack: Heh. Nothin' we like better than a challenge, 'specially when it comes to helpin' ponies. Mayor Sunny Skies: You don't know how clam-happy this all makes me! Thank you kindly! Lloyd: We'll do whatever we can to bring back your Rainbow Festival. Mayor Sunny Skies: I won't fib to ya, it won't be easy. It's gotten so nopony even talks to each other anymore. Twilight Sparkle: Mmm, it might be tough, but we have a little experience bringing ponies and people together. Pinkie Pie: Yay! This is exactly like planning a party! Only bigger, 'cause it's a festival! (Giggles.) Which means more cupcakes! Whoo-hoo! Ooh. Ah! I've got a date with the Bakery Booth! Ha-ha! (Giggling rhythmically.) Fluttershy: Um... I'd better go with her. Rarity: Hmmm, an overall stylistic look to unify the sentiment of the celebration. That's what this festival needs. Mayor Sunny Skies: Ya mean like a rainbow? Rarity: Yes, darling, yes, yes, but more complex, more thematic, something like— Ooh! something like that! Formidable! Twilight Sparkle: The biggest challenge is getting your town interested in a Rainbow Festival when everything's so... gray. I think if we can bring the color back, it'll solve everything. Mayor Sunny Skies: Yah, I'm with ya there, but— Nya: According to the brochure, there is a Butterfly Garden right here. I think all of us will have to go there. I never want my Azalea flowers to be gone in color! Mayor Sunny Skies: Absolutely, Nya. Well, then. Off we go! (The Ninja and the Mane Six follow Mayor Sunny to the Butterfly Garden. Torque and Petunia saw them heading towards the Butterfly Garden, as she finished repairing the balloon.) Torque Wrench: (Sarcastically.) Oh, yippee. Petunia Petals: Heh-heh. End credits :Sharity ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah-ah (Closing logos.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)